


My Road Back To You

by oasissoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasissoo/pseuds/oasissoo
Summary: On his run to freedom, Kyungsoo has no other chance but hitchhike his way out of his hometown. And Chanyeol is his only chance.





	1. Run

_Run!_  
His mind is yelling this word over and over again. Kyungsoo has to run if he wants to live.   
_Run!_  
Nothing matters anymore. What else could he lose? His wealth? Kyungsoo never wanted it. His father? Kyungsoo never considered him as one. His mother? No. She was his guardian angel after all.  
Kyungsoo thought a lot about  leaving his home. Home is the place you feel the most comfortable, the most you. So how is every other place home for him, except for his own house? Whatever the reason is, it doesn't matter anymore because Kyungsoo is ready to free himself. All the money he secretly saved, all his cherished belongings which aren't much to begin with and a few important documents are everything he shoves into his backpack before he leaves the house at midnight. After he successfully sneaks out, Kyungsoo starts to run. His goal is to reach the bus station a few neighborhoods further but running never was Kyungsoo's strength. The cold air hits his bare face, hurting more with every passing second and his legs slowly go weak but he doesn't stop. The fear of possibly returning to the hell hole called home is enough to suppress the pain.  
_Almost there..!_  
It's relieving to see the bright lights of the station. A few steps and he is out of here!...is he?

**"What do you mean the bus is full?! Sir, please I need to get on it!"**  
This can't be happening. The last bus for today is full and about to take off without him... everything seems hopeless.  
**"I really need to get out of this town tonight. Please just let me get on!"** Kyungsoo begs, on the verge of crying as he clings onto the driver. **"I will sit on the ground, you won't even sense my presence! I can pay you double! Please, Sir!"**  
The driver isn't necessarily rude, he just can't do that.  
**"Listen, boy, I don't like the idea of turning anyone down but I simply can't. I'd lose my job if I did."  
** **"I won't tell anyone! Sir, I'm begging you. Just get me to the next gas station outside this town, that will do! Really. I really need to get out of here. Please..."**  
Scratching his skull, the driver sighs and agrees to Kyungsoo's suggestion.  
**"Fine. You'll have to pay anyway, got it?"**  
**"Double! Of course!"** Kyungsoo nods smiling at the older man, barely holding back from hugging him. He hands the money to him and smiled before he thanks him and got in.  
The passengers didn't even bother to look at him, everyone is just exhausted and minding their own business. He walks through the tight path to the second exit of the bus, sitting down on the few steps as he stores his backpack right under knee pits.   
_I did it... I really did it!  
_Smiling to himself Kyungsoo feels like crying as the bus finally takes off. Even though he's sleepy, he decides to stay awake until they arrive at the next gas station out of town.

_Is this what freedom feels like?_  
Kyungsoo can't tell for sure but whatever he feels right now feels...just right. There's not a single sign of regret in his mind, his life can only get better from now on.  
_I still need to find a place…_  
Money isn't a problem for now since his father was rich. Saving up a huge amount of money took its time but wasn't too hard. All Kyungsoo had to do was to withdraw money monthly without being suspicious.   
What really troubles him is the fact that he dropped out of his university. He has to enroll in the local university of the city he is going to move to...

**"Hey... Hey, you."**  
Kyungsoo opens his eyes and sees the drivers face looking at him.  
**"We're taking our first break. Time for you to get off."**  
"Oh!" Kyungsoo shakes off the sleepiness and immediately gets off. He looks around and sees that they arrived at a roadhouse.   
**"Wait..."** Eyes widened, he looks at the driver who smiles at him.   
**"It's 2 in the morning. What were you supposed to do at a gas station all by yourself?**   **You paid me double the amount, this was the least I could do."**

_He has to be an angel._  
**"Thank you so much. Really**. **"**  
**"It's all good, boy! We already drove like two hours, just for you to know. Take care!"**  
**"Thank you, sir!"** Watching the bus taking off without him, Kyungsoo smiles. Never will he forget this old man's kindness.

 

The next morning approached quickly and after five hours of sleep, Kyungsoo washed up and left the room he luckily managed to rent for the night. After giving back his keys, the first thing he does is going to the little store to get breakfast. It's been almost 12 hours since his last meal and the poor boy feels like starving. Buying various, unhealthy snacks, he finally sits down and decides to turn on his phone. It instantly blows up, text messages and phone calls from his father and stepmother.   
**"God, I need a new number, really."**  
After eating up he walks to the cashier.  
**"Excuse me? Is there any chance to purchase a sim card?"**  
The cashier nods, pointing at the sign on the window.   
**"Oh, nice. I'd like to buy one."**  
The cashier nods again. After removing his old sim card and putting in the new one, Kyungsoo walks up to the cashier once again.

**"Hey, can I ask you something?"**  
The cashier nods again.  
**"Is there any chance that a bus stops by to take a break today?"**  
Now, he shakes his head and at this point Kyungsoo feels a little upset.  
**"Hey, can you talk or..?"**

**"Yes. I just prefer not to. And no, only night buses stop by. You gotta get a taxi or something like that."**  
**"Are you crazy?! That's too much money…"**  
Not that he doesn't have enough but spending it on a taxi for a 4 hours road is a little too much.  
**"Shortly said, I'm fucked?"**  
And another nod ends their pointless conversation.

As he turns around, his breath hitches. He bumps into a tall figure, his head hitting the latter's chest.   
**"I'm sorry..."** He mutters and walks past him. It's frustrating to know that there is no way out of this place.  
_What am I supposed to do?_  
He looks around and sees a few cars parked on the parking lot.  
_Should I..?_  
**"No way."** Kyungsoo chuckles.  **"I'm not that desperate..."**

**"Can I help you?"**  
Kyungsoo turns around to the direction where the voice is coming from and his eyes meet the figure he bumped into a few seconds ago. He didn't get to see his face earlier but now, Kyungsoo has got the chance to look right into the latter's eyes, a little too long.  
**"No, thank you."** Kyungsoo responds and attempts to walk away, only to be called out once again.  
**"You won't be able to get away from this place! From what I heard, there's no bus coming by right?"**  
**"So what?"**  
**"So... I'm offering you a ride."**

* * *

**"Yeah, I'm at a roadhouse right now, taking a break right now... Alright, I'll see you later."**  
Chanyeol hangs up and proceeds to drink his coffee. There are still four hours to drive but he doesn't mind since he already got used to it. After successfully striking a deal with their client, he is happy to return home, doing absolutely nothing for a week. That's what his dad promised after all. _  
_The weather is lukewarm and now that March approaches , Chanyeol feels how the pre-spring weather makes him even happier. If he's lucky enough, the weather will keep being as warm as it is, meaning his one week vacation will be the perfect opportunity for outdoor activities. 

After enjoying the fresh air a little more, Chanyeol decides that buying snacks for the road might be a good idea given the fact that it's almost 11 o'clock and he still didn't have breakfast. He walks towards the little store he visited earlier to buy coffee. As he steps in he accidentally eavesdrops on a conversation between the cashier and his costumer.  
_Seems like he's stranded here..._  
He thinks as picks out the few snacks he already had in mind before he heads to the checkout.  
**"Shortly said, I'm fucked?"** Chanyeol hears the customer saying. And in the very same moment, the shorter male in front of him turns around and bumps into his chest. A fade  **"I'm sorry,"** rings in his ears before the little man walks towards the exit. 

_Is that..?  
_Chanyeol's eyes grow bigger right before he turns around to look at the small figure walking through the door. He quickly pays for the snacks and walks out of the store.

And there he is, casually dressed with nothing but a plain hoodie and a pair of jeans. A big backpack on the back, one that looks way too heavy to be carried by this little body. His hair is short and he wears glasses, has an overall mature, yet cute appearance. Chanyeol is spacing out for a moment before he decides to talk to him.

**Can I help you?"**  
He asks, getting an instant response as the smaller turns around to look at him. They look at each other for a short moment before the latter huffs.  
**"No, thank you."** He says and turns around to walk away.  
Not wanting to let this chance slip away Chanyeol calls him out again. **"You won't be able to get away from this place! From what I heard, there's no bus coming by right?"**  
_He took the bait!_  
**"So what?"** Narrowed eyes look at Chanyeol, almost judge his existence. However, they still don't manage to intimidate him.  
**"So... I'm offering you a ride."**

* * *

The smaller scoffs. **"And what makes you think I would accept your offer?"**  
**"It's not like you have any other choice. If you plan to pay for a taxi, that's an option as well."**  
**"That's- Hey, where you eavesdropping earlier?"**  
Chanyeol snickers silently, slowly getting on Kyungsoo's nerves who still remains calm.  
**"Very funny, huh?"**  
**"Kind of."**  Chanyeol says.  **"Anyways, think about it. You won't be able to leave this place and I am about to leave it with my car over there."**  
He points at a big silver-colored car.  **"Come on. It's boring to be in that car all by myself. I'll be leaving in about 30 minutes. Think about it, okay?"**  
Finished what he had to say, Chanyeol walks away, leaving a confused and undecided Kyungsoo behind.  
**"I shouldn't do it... but at this rate I won't be able to get to my destination at all."** He hesitantly looks over to Chanyeol who leans against his car and waves at him. Kyungsoo isn't fascinated by the idea but at this point there's not much to do. Chanyeol is his only way out of here.

 

Trying to collect his thoughts, Kyungsoo finally walks over to him, scrutinizing the taller and his big car with a frowned expression before he crosses his arms and asks:  
**"Your destination?"**  
**"Seoul."** Chanyeol smilingly responds.  
_Dang it... I have to get there._  
**"There's no reason for me to trust you."**  
Raising an eyebrow, Chanyeol crosses his arms as well.   
**"Are you sure? How else do you plan to get away from this place?"**  
Whose patience is Kyungsoo testing? This man just offered to take him to his destination what is he going to do? Say no?

After loudly sighing a few times in a row, the shorter finally gives up on his pride.   
**"Fine. I will pay you though."**  
**"What? No, I don't do it for money!"** Chanyeol says, raising his hands in defense.  **"I don't want your money."**  
Ignoring Chanyeol's provoking smile, Kyungsoo pulls out his wallet anyway, taking a few bills out of it before he says:  **"I don't want to owe you anything though. I'll pay for the gas."**  
After forcefully placing the cash into Chanyeol's hand, he turns around and stomps away.  
**"Hey! Where are you going?"**  
**"Buying snacks for the road!"**  Kyungsoo yells without turning around.

**"This is a joke… this must be a fucking joke."**    
Furiously, grabbing a few snacks from random aisles, Kyungsoo once again ends up seeing the silent cashier. He sighs and rolls his eyes when he sees him showing an amused smile.  
**"Dude, I don't know you but I'm so close to beat you up, I swear. Shut up and do your job."**  
"Sir, I barely talk."  
Kyungsoo keeps glaring until he pays for his purchases and leaves the store, hoping to never enter it again.

He gets into Chanyeol's car and silently buckles his seatbelt.  
**"Are you ready?"** Chanyeol asks, smilingly glancing over to Kyungsoo who just shrugs without even looking at him.   
And finally, the car leaves the roadhouse.  
_Four hours… Four hours and it's over._  
Kyungsoo tries to distract himself by going through his phone, setting up the new number. It works for a while and Chanyeol seems to leave him alone but in the end, both feel uncomfortable about the awkward silence. Chanyeol decides to take the first step.  
**"So... where are you going?"**  
"What? Oh... Seoul."  
"What for?"  
Kyungsoo remains silent and Chanyeol clears his throat, trying it once again.  **"Are you going to visit someone?"**  
_Shut up..._  
**"I can take you to your destination. Just give me the address and I'll-"**

**"Drop the fake kindness, Park Chanyeol. We both know that's not who you are."**  
Again, silence takes over the car. Until Chanyeol sighs in relief.  
**"I was scared that you might not remember me."**  
Kyungsoo scoffs in response.  
**"You ruined my life. I wouldn't forget the man I hate the most."**  
_Ouch..._  
Chanyeol has nothing to say. It's true. For Kyungsoo, meeting Chanyeol was his biggest mistake.

**"I know this comes late but I'm sorry."** Chanyeol mutters.  **"I really am."**  
"I bet you are. But it's too late, everything is messed up already. You apologizing to me won't change anything."  
Kyungsoo just smiles bitterly, looking out of the window as they drive down the highway. The last thing he wants to do is to think about the old times. The dark times. All Kyungsoo wants is to reach Seoul and start a new life. His very own life.  
**"Why were you at that roadhouse?"**  
"Don't talk to me, Chanyeol. We can get through these 4 hours without acknowledging each other's existence."  
"Kyungsoo, come on. I'm really worried. What were you doing there?"  
A fake laugh escapes the smaller's lips.  **"You're worrying? Whoa, what happened to you? I'm almost touched."**  
"Stop joking around and tell me what happened."

The firm yet concerned tone of Chanyeol's voice makes Kyungsoo finally spill the truth.  
**"I left home."**  
"What do you mean you left?" Chanyeol frowns.  
**"I left as in I ran away."**  
"Wait, what?! Why?? What happened?"  
Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.  **"Come on, you know I had issues. And after mum passed, there was no reason for me to stay."**

Chanyeol feels how his heart sinks. It has been seven years and it almost feels like he knows nothing about Kyungsoo anymore.  
**"Your mother passed away? My condolences…"**  
"Appreciated. Yeah, around 4 years ago."  
"I'm... I'm sorry."  
Despite feeling nothing but despise for the taller, Kyungsoo knows he means it. Because no matter what Chanyeol did to him, his mother meant a lot to the taller.  
**"It's okay."**

* * *

After almost two hours of driving, Chanyeol drives on the parking lot of another roadhouse.  
**"Why?"** Kyungsoo asks, looking around as Chanyeol unbuckles both their belts.  
**"I need a break. We need one. Come on, let's get lunch."** He says leading the way to the restaurant.  
Chanyeol makes sure that Kyungsoo sits down first before he walks up to the counter and gets three cheeseburgers and fries.  
**"Cheeseburgers?"**  
"Yeah. You used to like them."  
Kyungsoo nods, surprised that Chanyeol even remembers it. He pulls out his wallet and places some money on the table.  
**"What for?"** The latter asks, tilting his head.  
**"I don't want to owe you anything."**  
"Kyungsoo, please-"  
"No. I don't want to owe you anything."  
Chanyeol lowers his gaze, hesitantly taking the money. He doesn't blame Kyungsoo for his behavior; Chanyeol deserves this and more. But seeing him after all this time... the tall male knows for sure that this is fate bringing them back together...  
After eating up silently, they walk back to the car.  
**"This was the last break before Seoul. Take a nap until we get there."**  
It almost feels like Chanyeol is giving him the space he's asking for. And Kyungsoo gladly takes this offer. Head turned to the window he finally falls asleep and manages to rest until they arrive at their destination. Seoul.

Chanyeol gently tugs at Kyungsoo's sleeve.   
**"Kyungsoo. Hey, Kyungsoo. We arrived."**  
The sleepy boy rubs his eyes, yawning as he finally opens his eyes. He looks adorable in Chanyeol's eyes, making him smile fondly.  
**"Oh... we're here."  
** "Yeah."  
"Wait..." Kyungsoo frown and looks around. **"Where exactly are we?"  
"At...my place?" **Chanyeol answers, knowing that he will protest immediately. And, as predicted, Kyungsoo does.

**"You could've asked me where I actually want to go! What the hell, Chanyeol?!"** He exclaims, furious as he gets out of the car and gets his bag from the backseat. Chanyeol quickly follows him, grabbing his forearm to stop Kyungsoo from getting away. However, the smaller manages to free himself, turning around to the latter.   
**"What?! Do you think we connected again or what? Don't you ever forget what you did to me! Know your goddamn place."**

**"I know my goddamn place! I know you hate me and I understand it but do you even have a place to stay?!"**  
Right, he doesn't.  
**"I don't. For now. I'll stay at a hotel for a few nights before I find an apartment…"**  
Chanyeol laughs bitterly.  
**"You know it's not that easy. It will take you more than a few days."  
**Kyungsoo shrugs, looking away. **"You don't have to care. Bye."**

Again, he turns away, walking away slower this time. Kyungsoo is exhausted. All of this was exhausting and he has no time to waste. Especially not for Chanyeol. However the moment he feels Chanyeol's hand around his wrist once again, he knows he won't be leaving anytime soon. That's how Chanyeol is; a stubborn man who can't seem to mind his own business.

**"Stay, Kyungsoo. Until you find a place and can get used to the life here. Okay?"**  
The smaller sighs and turns around.  **"Why can't you mind your own business?"**  
**"Because from now on, you are my business."**  He smilingly responds.  **"Come on, let's get inside."**  
_This is a bad idea... isn't it?_ Kyungsoo hesitantly allows Chanyeol to lead him to the front door. The tall man is seemingly happy, looking for the right key to unlock the door when the two suddenly hear the sound of steps coming closer from inside the house. They don't have the time to look at each other and Kyungsoo has not even the chance to question the odd occurrence when the door opens from the inside.

An unknown person, around Kyungsoo's height with nothing but a grey grown encasing his body. He has blonde bleached hair glowing skin and a soft smile o his lips.  
_Pretty..._ Kyungsoo things for the split of a second before the boy in the grown jumps at Chanyeol, wrapping his arms around him.  
**"Chan! There you are, welcome back!"  
**Chanyeol is rather shocked than excited to see him.   
**"Baek?"  
**The small male in front of him leans back to look at him and pouts.  
**"What's with that tone of voice? You said we'd see each our later!"  
"Let me- let go for a second." **Chanyeol struggles to remove Baekhyun's arms from his body, panicked since he knows that Kyungsoo is right behind him seeing everything.  **"Baekhyun, let go!"**

**"Fine... By the way, who was that boy?"  
"Was?"   
**Chanyeol looks back and can't see him anymore. Annoyed, he runs his hand through his hair while a few curse words escape his lips.  
**"Where are you? Why can't you just wait for once?"** He exclaims running off the driveway to look for Kyungsoo.  
But he's nowhere to be found. Once again he disappeared without giving Chanyeol a chance to explain.

****


	2. New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Yes I'm back after 5 months and I'm really sorry about that! Here's part 2, I hope you enjoy it <3

Some things don't change after all. Meeting Chanyeol after all these years, Kyungsoo sees the living proof of these words. It's not like Kyungsoo was about to trust him again. He learned his lesson in the past regarding Chanyeol: Once you open your heart to him, he will shatter it to pieces. He always did and he won't hesitate to do it again.  
**"What an asshole. Bringing me to his home and..."**  
Still astonished by the scenario he ran into earlier, Kyungsoo scoffs as he arrives at a bus stop.  
Luckily, it's not too late, giving him the chance to look around for a motel he temporary can stay at.   
He sits down on the bench at the stop and looks around. The area seems to be a quiet lively spot, with several shops, restaurants and cafés. 

**"It's fine. At least I'm here now."** Kyungsoo sighs, pulling out his phone to look up places to stay in the area. The selection looks promising, especially one place that seems to be right around the corner.  
He gets up and walks towards his new destination while memorizing the way to the bus stop. It’s going to be useful once he has to look for a nee place and a job to sustain his now not so glamorous life.  _Right..._ _I’m alone from now on._ Not that he’s too sad about it. Kyungsoo had no emotional relationship to his remaining family. Well, emotional yes. Positive, no.   
He's just sad that it had to come this far. No one wants to get away from his own blood but some families are different and he knew he was better off this way.

It doesn't take long for him to arrive at the motel. From the outside, it looks quite warm and cozy but Kyungsoo doesn't want to put his hopes high. He decides to inform himself about the prices first before settling. As he steps inside, Kyungsoo just looks around in awe. The foyer is mostly containing brighter colors and looks more spacious than it actually is, thanks to all the light that comes through the big windows. An older lady sits at the desk, reading the newspaper. She notices the amazed boy and folds the paper to put it aside.  
**"Can I help you, young man?"**  
Kyungsoo's gaze darts to her and he clumsily stumbles closer to the desk. He nods and says:  
**"Yes, I'd like to know the prices for a room. It looks really pretty."**  
Kyungsoo looks around once again with a small smile on the lips. He notices a glass door and leans back a little to see what's behind there. Inside the room are a few tables and maybe a dozen of vending machines of different colors. Almost like a vending machine restaurant.  
Meanwhile, the lady pulls out a booklet from the drawer next to her and puts it in front of the smiling boy.  
**"Oh, thank you."** He says and takes the booklet. A room per night isn't too expensive and the foyer alone looks neat enough. This place could work out for a while. He leans on the desk and asks:  **"How long can I stay? I mean, there has to be a limit, right?"**  
The woman nods and looks at his back pack, the only piece of luggage Kyungsoo has.   
**"How long do you need to stay?"**  
"Until I find a place to rent. I can totally understand if you have-"  
She stops him with a hand gesture and Kyungsoo immediately stops speaking.  
**"How much rent do you plan to spend?"**  
He doesn't really know why she would ask that in first place but after thinking for a bit he nods and gives his answer:  
**"I think I'll be able to afford 400$."**  
The old woman is surprised. Someone who is walking around in nothing but a back pack doesn't look like the type to have money like that. But he does look genuine and her next move isn't something she would usually do.   
**"Follow me."** She says, leading the way to her office without letting Kyungsoo ask for a reason. The latter follows her and closes the door behind him. He sits down, watching the lady going through her computer. Kyungsoo becomes impatient, he doesn't have time to waste after all.  
**"It's fine if it doesn't work out, I'll look for another motel. I really need-"**  
"Ah, there it is!"She says, interrupting him once again. Then she turns around the screen, revealing a beautiful apartment. She shows him every room, the living area with an open kitchen, a bedroom, bathroom and a little storage room. It's tiny and not much… but it's perfect for Kyungsoo. His eyes glisten as they go through the pictures. Kyungsoo is in love but the lady still needs confirmation.   
**"The previous tenant moved out a week ago. We aren't just a motel, there are also apartments which include the furniture on the picture, right behind this building. I can rent you this place but are you really sure you can afford it?"**  
"Really?! I mean I totally can it it's not more than 400$ a month! I have enough money for at least 6 months and I am looking for a job already. How much is it?"  
At this point Kyungsoo is praying that the apartment isn't too expensive. He needs a place and he needs it now at best. And for the first time in these last few days luck is on his side.  
**"The deposite is 600 and monthly rent is 375$."  
"Please let me rent this place!!"** Kyungsoo exclaims, banging his hands on the table.  **"I can totally pay for it! Totally!"**

After a few more minutes of trying to convince the old lady, it is settled. Kyungsoo found a place on the very first day.

* * *

**"Your mind is somewhere else."**  
Baekhyun's voice rings in Chanyeol's ears as he just plays with the food the latter prepared for him. He realizes it soon and takes a bite.  
**"What are you talking about?"**  He asks Baekhyun who is already done eating and just watches him. He then runs his hand through his hair and shrugs.  
**"You're thinking about that guy from earlier, aren't you?"**  
Chanyeol is not one to hide his feelings, especially not from Baekhyun, his boyfriend of 6 months.   
They hit it off pretty quickly, started to date within a month. Things are going well between them but now that Kyungsoo has appeared, Chanyeol knows that the streak of luck in his love life will soon leave him.  
**"Who was he? A friend? If yes, he's not one I know of."**  
"He's a high school alumni."  
"Ah."  
Chanyeol can hear the skeptical tone in Baekhyun's voice. He immediately tries to cut his thoughts off. Even to himself.  **"He's a good friend, don't assume things Baek."**  
The smaller shrugs.  **"I can't really know that."**  
"You can. Just stop being suspicious about everything."  
It's not a fight, yet Baekhyun feels somehow threatened. He was always very possessive of Chanyeol and he didn't mind showing it. With a clear goal in his mind, he smoothly gets up, walks around the table while removing his gown. As he arrives at the other side next to Chanyeol, his body is exposed, only for his boyfriend to see.  
Baekhyun leans down and back hugs him, placing little kisses down Chanyeol's neck. It's his way of telling him what he wants. And what Baekhyun wants, Baekhyun gets. His hands glide down Chanyeol's torso and unbuckle the latter's belt.  
**"I missed you... and him."** He seductively whispers, sending chills down Chanyeol's spine as his hands crawl under his briefs as well.  **"Let's not fight about other's. I know you're stressed and I know what to do to relieve you."**

Chanyeol's breath gets heavier with every other touch. When Baekhyun lets go of him and walks towards the bedroom, the taller is quick to follow him. The smaller is already on the bed, waiting for his boyfriend to get undressed and take him as he is... But bevor Chanyeol can even undo the buttons on his shirt, his phone rings. He stops and reaches out for his phone.  
 **"Are you serious? Come on, don't pick up now!"** Baekhyun protests. However he knows that Chanyeol would never let this wait. The naked boy just pulls the blanket over his body and let's Chanyeol have his way.  
And he picks up.  
 **"Yes?... Oh good!... Who?... Are you sure?... Okay. I'll be there immediately."  
** That's all Baekhyun hears and he is upset. Very upset.  
 **"Are you being serious right now?! You can't just leave me like this!"**  
"I'm sorry but I have to. It's urgent. You should head home too." Chanyeol says, fixes his shirt and leaves the room without looking back once.

* * *

It has been easier than Kyungsoo thought. He moved in within minutes settled quickly since he didn't have much stuff to begin with and now goes out to get some groceries. He has a great plan for the future. First of all he'll need his very own bank account and wire all his money on it. A job is the other important thing to find. He needs to work in order to enroll into university again. He knows it's a lot but he is prepared. There's nothing he has to lose after all...  
After buying a few essential things and food, he leaves the market. The sun is already setting and he decides to just rest for the day. It has been rough, especially after a certain encounter. He hopes to never see him again but Chanyeol lives very close-by, so who knows how long he can hide from him? 

When Kyungsoo reaches his apartment, he sees his landlord, the old lady waiting for him. He walks up to her and greets her with a bow and a gentle smile.  **  
"Hello."  
"Hello, young man. Did you settle in already?"  
"Well, I didn't have much stuff to begin with, so yes. Thank you once again, for trusting me and giving me this place."  
**She nods, smiling at him.  
 **"It' okay, I'm glad you're liking it. There's something I have to let you know. A slight change of rent costs."  
** Kyungsoo's heart almost stops, his face goes pale in an instant. She's going to raise it, he knows But as he attempts to beg her not to do so, the lady laughs and says:  
 **"Don't worry the owner isn't raising it."  
"The... owner? Wait, aren't you the owner of this place?"  
**She shakes her head.  **"No, I'm only working here. The owner changed a year ago, it's a young good looking man in his early twenties. A successful businessman at that... Anyways, he decided to charge you less."  
** Surprised and still skeptical, he frowns. Who would charge less for an apartment like this?  
 **"Excuse me, are you sure? Why would he charge less?"**  
"I don't know. But he is waiting for you on the rooftop terrace. You should go and see him."  
At this point, Kyungsoo doesn't understand anything anymore. What was all this about? Why would the landlord want to meet him and why is he even going p there right now?  
 _I'm crazy... but what if it's a serial killer or something? Isn't all of this a little suspicious?_ He thinks as he climbs up the stairs. All he wanted was to go to bed by now but it would be rude not to meet the man who voluntarily gives him a discount.

The view was amazing, he sunset painting the whole terrace in neon orange. There were a few benches and beanbags for people to relax on, chains of lights to make cozy atmosphere in a dimmed light. Kyungsoo already knows that this will be his new favorite spot. To his surprise, it's empty around this time which is weird. Who wouldn't come up here if they live here?  
After looking around for a few more minutes, Kyungsoo lays eyes on a tall figure standing there, back facing to him.  
 _This must be him._  
He steps closer and clears his throat to make the man know that he has arrived. 

It was that very moment when Kyungsoo regretted coming here. Moving in, finding this place at all... He wishes he'd never looked for it. 

As soon as the man turns around, it's Chanyeol who is facing him now. Out all people who could've been his landlord… it had to be Park Chanyeol, his worst nightmare… and first love.  
He knows that he's not going to spend a second to move out of this place.  
 **"You can't be fucking serious."** He hisses and turns around to leave.  **"I'm getting the fuck out of here."  
"No!" **Chanyeol exclaims, running after him to stop him from leaving.  **"You're staying! Quit running away!"  
** The taller is obviously stronger than him. He wraps his arms around the fighting boy who desperately tries to escape but no matter how much he tries, it won't help at all.  
 **"Chanyeol' I'm warning you. Let me go. Now."** Kyungsoo says, breath heavy from all the wriggling. He tries to remain calm but his blood is boiling and it's not making it easier for him.  
Chanyeol on the contrary isn't exhausted at all, still clinging onto him. He can't let Kyungsoo slip away. Not again...  
 **"We have to talk."  
"There is nothing to talk about. Let go."  
"You know there is. You will listen to me and afterwards I will let go of you."  
**Not that he's really willing to listen to him. Kyungsoo knows how stubborn Chanyeol can be, he has no other chance than to listen to him.  
 **"Make it quick."**

They sit down on one of the benches to talk. But at first there's nothing coming from Chanyeol and it's annoying Kyungsoo very quickly. His leg starts to shake and he starts to crack his knuckles.  
 **"Are you going to talk?"  
"Oh! Yes, of course. I still can't believe that I'm seeing you again."   
**Chanyeol's smile... everything he does, all he is... Kyungsoo used to love it but now it's just annoying. He can't stand it.  
 **"Skip the small talk and go straight to the point."  
"Right... Yes." **Chanyeol collects his thoughts and takes a deep breath.  **"I know you want to leave again because of me. But you don't need to. I'm the owner, yes but you won't be living with me right? So why leaving?"  
** Kyungsoo turns his head to look at him. His eyes are cold and Chanyeol can't help but feel hurt by it.  
 **"Why I'm leaving? You said it already. It's because of you, Chanyeol. Because of who you are and what you did to me. Lowering the rent, trying to talk to me... what the fuck is going on inside your head?! Do you think I will be able to get along with you just because you're being nice again?"  
"No, I-"  
"Exactly! No. It's not going to happen. You can take your discount and give it to someone else, I'm not interested at all!"  
**He knows he doesn't have the right to but the taller gets angry after all.  
 **"Okay fine, I was an asshole in the past, I hurt you, I get it! But you're still important to me, okay? I'm giving you this discount because of the good times we had. I still see you as a friend."  
** _How funny..._ Kyungsoo thinks, grinning in disbelief.  
 **"A friend? I'm a friend?"  
** No, he was more. He always has been more.  
 **"I don't give a shit about what you think, Kyungsoo. You are staying, I'm not giving you an option here."**  
"Well, fuck you, asshole! I am going to leave if I want to!"

The two get up, both very tense.  
 **"Leave and go where? Do you have a place to stay?!"  
** He hadn't. But how could Kyungsoo possibly stay here? His pride was hurt enough.  
And Chanyeol could read his mind.  
 **"Put your pride aside. You always say that you don't want to owe me when I am the one who owes you?"** The tall man steps closer to the smaller who's surprised by this unexpected statement. He puts his hands on Kyungsoo's shoulders.  
 **"Please just stay. Let's call it quits and start a new life here, where I can help you out. I'm begging you, Soo."  
** Soo. It has been a while since Chanyeol called him like that. And it always made Kyungsoo calm down. Just like now. It's not much but Kyungsoo is less tense now. He still doesn't trust Chanyeol but Chanyeol was right. He doesn't know a single soul in this big city, who is he going to trust if not him? There's no use in fighting against it, Kyungsoo needs Chanyeol. He hates him but he needs him.  
With a defeated sigh, he removes Chanyeol's hands from his shoulders.  
 **"Fine. I'm staying. It's not like I have any other place to stay at."  
** Chanyeol's face lights up in an instant, revealing his dimple.  
 **"Perfect."  
"But I want to pay full rent, okay?"  
"What? No!"  
"Don't overdo it." **Kyungsoo says with an alarming voice and Chanyeol's nods.  
 **"Okay. As long as you stay."**

They soon leave the terrace, Chanyeol walking Kyungsoo to his new apartment. The walk is quite and short when Chanyeol wished for it to be longer. He doesn't want to leave Kyungsoo's side but he knows he has no right to stay. Not after what he did and certainly not when he has a boyfriend... or had? He doesn't want to think about if for now.   
As they arrive at the door Chanyeol says:  
 **"I know you don't believe me but it's really good to have you here."  
** Kyungsoo voids his gaze and nods in response. But from the corner of his eyes, he clearly sees that Chanyeol is up to something so he decides to look up only to see the taller handing him a business card.  
One brow raised, Kyungsoo asks:  
 **"What am I supposed to do with this?"  
** Chanyeol turns the card around to reveal his private phone number.  
 **"No matter what it is, if you need me you call me okay?"  
"Chanyeol, I'll be fine."  
**Kyungsoo's word don't matter and Chanyeol just takes his hand and places the card in it.  
 **"Just do as I say. I'm one call away."  
** _I shouldn't be accepting all of this..._ But he still does. Kyungsoo responds by nodding.  
 **"Perfect! I'll... get going then."**  
"Okay."  
"Take care, Kyungsoo."  
Kyungsoo nods once again. He then watches Chanyeol leaving, looking back over and over again until he disappears in the staircase.

It's weird and confusing to Kyungsoo that he's at ease with this situation. He still doesn't like him but right now Chanyeol is his only reason to have hope. Hope that everything is going to be fine...


	3. Seven Years Ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's a messy part 3. Like... really messy. I hope y'all understand what I tried to tell? I don't even know if I understand it myself... anyways, enjoy part 3 ~

The first night in his new apartment was lonely but oddly peaceful for Kyungsoo. He thought that he'd struggle to get used to it but he actually got used to this loneliness way earlier in life. Waking up the next morning not with a maid but an actual alarm clock had to be the best feeling. He finally could roll out of bed and wear his pajamas to breakfast, eat whatever he wants and be lazy for a whole day without being yelled at. Life was amazing!... Two weeks ago.

 **"I understand. Yes, thank you for calling me personally. Have a nice day!"  
**Kyungsoo ends the call and sighs. Job hunting is hard, especially  putting pressure on his mental health. No one wants to hire an university dropout and he understands that. Even though he still has a good amount of money saved, he will need to work eventually, to go to the university and get his diploma. 

In a bad mood because of the rejections he got earlier, Kyungsoo crosses out the last phone number on his list of companies he applied for a job. He leaned back and stretches his arms.  **"Maybe I should look for part time jobs for now..."** He mumbles, before his hands find the way back to the keyboard of his laptop. It's nothing he had tried before but if he remains jobless long term, he should be able to consider every available option out there.

Kyungsoo did think about Chanyeol once or twice in these past two weeks. Not of calling him for help or anything, he just can't believe that they met again after all these years. Judging his car, house and general appearance, the taller made it. He is obviously successful, probably works for his dad and who knows? Maybe he's even head of their business. He lives the life Kyungsoo never will never have and doesn't necessarily want after what happened back home...

* * *

**_"We should be friends."  
_ ** _It was those simple words of Chanyeol who convinced Kyungsoo to crack open his shell. He nodded, showing a faint smile as he took the hand Chanyeol has been holding out for him. That's when Kyungsoo thought that his life had a twist for the good._

 _Being homeschooled took a lot away from Kyungsoo. He didn't know how the school bell in the town's school sounded, had no idea what a classroom smelled like and had always been curious about the feeling of being surrounded by classmates. They probably met up after school to study at each other's places or went to the mall to have fun. Played sports in the school yard and got detention for god knows what reason..._  
_The good and the bad… Kyungsoo wanted to know what it feels like._

 _When he finally found the courage to ask his father to spend his high school years in an actual school, he was over the moon when the old man surprisingly allowed him to do so. Little did Kyungsoo know that making friends was harder than he imagined. No one knew him, no one wanted to know him because everyone already had his circle of friends. Why bother and let a newcomer ruin all of that?_ _His first few weeks on high school went by like this. He was thankful that no one was mean but being ignored was just as upsetting for him.  
_

_But then, a student who has been absent came to school, his class to be precise. Apparently he was in an accident and had a broken leg and a few broken ribs. When he stepped inside the room, the whole class began to cheer for him. It startled Kyungsoo who was too focused on the drawings he was scribbling on the table. When he raised his head, the boy was already sitting, right in front of him. He didn't see his face and he was curious. The whole class seemed to pay all their attention to him, just who was this guy?_

_As soon as the class was over, the stranger turned around with the brightest smile Kyungsoo had ever seen and greeted him. Chanyeol was his name, he wasn't much older than Kyungsoo but definitely taller than he was. Kyungsoo didn't know how to get used to Chanyeol's bright personality at first but he did like it. It gave him confidence to change for the better. Their friendship developed quickly and soon the two were inseparable. They would hang out during school and even outside, going to the cinema or simply to a café to spend time with each other. And the shy loner slowly started to understand how beautiful life could be._

_It didn't take long and the two got closer, feeling more than friendship for one another. They were blinded and none of them confessed in time... they never got to do so. Kyungsoo trusted Chanyeol, he thought he knew that he could trust Chanyeol like he trust nobody else… That's why he didn't wasn't as scared as he thought he would be when Chanyeol found out about his secret._

_The secret of him being an illegitimate child._

_It happened when Chanyeol came over to his house one day. The two would do that pretty often, Kyungsoo's mom would visit every now and then to provide them snacks while the two studied together. His mother liked Chanyeol a lot, being thankful that he took care of her only son when she couldn't be around him._  
_The taller knew that their family was an odd one; A father with 4 kids, married to the mother of three of them while Kyungsoo's mother could only see his son when she visited him once a week… people weren't hiding it properly in this household but it still was a secret. A secret Chanyeol began to understand the more he met Kyungsoo's mother._

 _She wasn't proud of what she did but she loved her son dearly and wanted the best life for him, so much that she accepted the deal to visit him once a week without having any kind of status._  
Life was cruel but she didn't care...

_When they were in school, Kyungsoo decided to tell Chanyeol the whole story. He thought Chanyeol would judge him and his mother, look at them differently. But he never did. He didn't think less of Kyungsoo. What he did was way worse..._

_When the next day approached, the whole school knew about his secret. Everyone was talking about him, whenever they saw him people started to stare at him, making comments or simply walk away. Was it really something to be ashamed of? Why would all these people judge him for something he couldn't control in the first place? Kyungsoo had no idea. He didn't care, tried to ignore them all and maye he would've been successful doing so... if Chanyeol would stay by his side._

_Chanyeol however ignored Kyungsoo. He walked away everytime the younger had trouble with other's and distanced himself from him._

_Kyungsoo would've been able to forgive him. Forget that he told everyone about his secret. But Chanyeol decided to drop the bombshell and leave Kyungsoo handle it all by himself..._

_It didn't take long until Kyungsoo's father decided to take him back for homeschooling. Kyungsoo's school adventure was short and painful. He never heard anything of Chanyeol and it was for the better. He learned that he couldn't trust anyone but himself._  
_That day, his innocent self died._  
_Kyungsoo started to change, got stronger  and learned that depending on other's wasn't an option anymore. It took him seven long years to break free from his controlling father for a better future..._

* * *

**"I should get something to eat."** Kyungsoo says to himself. It has been a while since he thought about their past and even after all these years, it gives him the chills. He gets dressed properly and leaves his apartment.

Even though he has filled up his fridge just today, he craves Italian food for some reason. He also feels the need to get some fresh air after the bad luck streak ruined his whole mood.   
After locking his front door, he decides to visit the old lady from the motel on the other side of the building. He noticed it earlier but she always seems to be lonely. Paying her a visit every now and then is something Kyungsoo promised to do for her.  
As he arrives in the lobby, he smilingly waves at her and says:  
**"Hello Mrs. Kang!"**

 **"Oh, It's Kyungsoo! How are you today?"** She smiles back, obviously happy about his visit. She walks around the desk and pulls him to the coffee table that's placed in the lobby.  **"Let me get you some tea!"**  
  
Kyungsoo wants to say no, since he didn't even had dinner but her excitement is convincing him right away. He sits down and waits for her. For some reason, Kyungsoo feels connected to her. His guess is that she herself has no one she can rely on. No kids or grandkids who can look after her. Loneliness is something Kyungsoo knows too good and it makes him feel obligated to look after her. He wants to make sure that she gets to smile, that she knows she's not alone anymore.  
With a tray in her hands, the Mrs. Kang brings two cups of tea and a plate filled with cookies to the coffee table. She sits down while Kyungsoo proceeds to serve the tea.

 **"Now tell me. How is the job hunting going?"**  
She asks as Kyungsoo tastes the hot tea. He puts his cup aside and shrugs  
**"I'm not really sure. I'm trying my best but people don't really hire dropouts."  
****"Don't worry you will be fine. Why don't you consider asking Chanyeol? I believe you know each other right?"**

Kyungsoo knew that she would eventually ask this. He doesn't really know when they talked but Chanyeol most likely told her that they knew each other from high school days. Days, Kyungsoo doesn't like to remember.  
As he attempts to answer her question, a familiar voice interrupts him.  
**"Asking me what?"**

 _No..._  
This can't be happening, not now.   
Kyungsoo slowly turns around to see Chanyeol curiously looking at them. He wears a black dress shirt, paired with black pants and shoes as well. His hair is slicked back.   
_He looks good..._

Kyungsoo can't get used to this image of Chanyeol, he hasn't seen the latter since the first year of high school after all. He quickly  turns back to his tea and mutters:  
**"You don't need to know."**  
**"Kyungsoo!"** Mrs. Kang's eyes widen at Kyungsoo's attitude. Not only is this type of behavior new to her, she also can't believe that he is using this tone of voice towards his landlord.  **"Please don't be rude to him!"**  
Chanyeol however just laughs and sit next to Kyungsoo on the couch, grabbing one of the cookies on the table.  
**"Don't worry, auntie. I deserve it."** He says, taking a bite.  **"You really make the best cookies!"**  
  
He's laughing. Laughing and acting like there is no bad blood between them. Like it's totally normal that their shoulders touch just like that. As if he doesn't care about the past...   
Kyungsoo tries to ignore it and takes another sip from the tea.   
_Two can play this game._ He thinks as he keeps on drinking his tea. _There's no reason for me to run away from him right? Why would I move away just because he's right here... next to me.  
_Even though he tells himself all these things, the fact that their arms keep brushing against each other doesn't make it so simple. There is no room on the couch for him to scoot away, so all Kyungsoo can do is to endure it somehow. But the next thing to happen makes it impossible not to overreact.

Chanyeol turns his head to the smaller and leans in. He stares at Kyungsoo for a few seconds before he asks:  
**"What do you need to ask me?"**  
Oh, how Kyungsoo wants to disappear right now. How he wants to just shove his face away to escape this ridiculous situation. But wouldn't that mean that he gives up? That's even worse! He has to withstand it.  
**"That's none of your business, Park Chanyeol."**  
The taller won't move away. He inches even closer, Mrs. Kang already walking away with a grin on her lips as she sees that there's no reason to be worried. The two seem to be close enough for this interaction.

 **"You haven't called me in... ever since you moved here? I wanted to come over but honestly, I knew you didn't want to see me."**  
"Why are you here then? You shouldn't come here if you knew that I still hate your guts." Kyungsoo hisses at him, not daring to look his way. It's rather amusing than offensive to Chanyeol. He knows he deserves this.  
**"I know I deserve most of your hatred-"  
"You deserve all of it." **Kyungsoo interrupts him, finally looking at him with glaring eyes.  **"Just let me be."**

How could he? Even though it's not his fault that Kyungsoo ended up here, he still is the reason that the latter had to go back home. However, he didn't do everything he's being accused of... but how does he explain this to Kyungsoo? No matter how, it must be done.

 **"Alright, get up."** Chanyeol orders which is meaningless since he eventually grabs Kyungsoo's hand and drags him towards the front door.  
The smaller panics, trying to escape Chanyeol's grip but it's impossible.  
**"What the?! Let me go, Park Chanyeol!"**  
"We have to talk! You're coming with me."  
"No! Let go, I swear-"  
Still holding onto the smaller, Chanyeol suddenly  turns around, his expression serious and pained at the same time. His grip around Kyungsoo's gets tighter, not hurting him but still firm enough for Kyungsoo to feel intimidated.  
The taller looks him straight in the eyes and says:  
**"It has been years, Doh Kyungsoo. I know what I did and you can hate me as much as you want but you have to listen to my side of the story."**

This has to be a joke. Kyungsoo is sure that the latter is messing with him.  
**"What side? Chanyeol, you're really pushing it. There's no side, everything is clear. Now let me go."  
"No. You're coming with me. And if you refuse, I swear to god I will carry you out of here, preferably bridal style."**

Kyungsoo doesn't even want to imagine what that would look like. Besides, doesn't he have a boyfriend? What's with all the skin ship he's been initiating the whole time?  
Whatever the reason is, Kyungsoo thinks that it shouldn't come that far.   
_I'll just listen to him and leave. Then, he'll just leave me alone, right? Yeah, that's all I need to do._  
He looks at Chanyeol and finally nods, watching how the latter's face lights up.  
**"Fine. But once we're done, you'll stop bothering me, okay?"**  
"I won't necessarily annoy you but I can't just leave you unsupervised. Just call me if you need help, I'm begging you."  
His pleading eyes are still his weapon. Kyungsoo can only roll his eyes to that.  
**"Let's just get over with this."**  
"Promise?"  
"Yes, goddamn it! Now let me go and lead the way!"

Chanyeol can't believe that he convinced Kyungsoo. He'll actually get the chance to explain him why everything ended the way it did in the past. How sorry he is and how much he regrets ignoring him like that.  
But most importantly, he gets to spend time with him. With the boy who stole his heart years ago. He doesn't want to say it out loud ut Chanyeol admitted it to himself ever since he saw Kyungsoo at that road house; He still likes the boy who sat behind him in school.

He lets go of Kyungsoo's arm and they walk towards his car. Kyungsoo doesn't ask where the destination is because no matter where they are going, the taller won't let him leave anyway. It's better to wait and see where they will end up.   
Chanyeol starts the car and drives off the parking lot of the motel. He turns on the radio, playing cheerful music he seems to know since he starts humming to it. Kyungsoo realizes that Chanyeol didn't change that much. He's still the cheerful and happy boy who is very convincing and gets what he wants. But if he hasn't changed at all... can the smaller really trust him? What if he starts to trust him again and all he gets back is more disappointment than before?  
Kyungsoo aggressively shakes his head. That's not going to happen. There is no way that he can trust Chanyeol again. Not in this life or in his next one.

After a 15 minutes ride with the car, they finally arrive at their destination.  
As Chanyeol parks his car, Kyungsoo curiously looks out of the window. An Italian restaurant.   
_How..?_

 **"You used to like Italian food a lot. I hope that's still the case."** The taller says smilingly. He gets off the car and runs around it to open Kyungsoo's door as well. The smaller doesn't move.  
**"We wanted to talk. Why are we here?"  
"I didn't have dinner yet. Let's eat first shall we?"**

 **"And what gives you the idea that I hadn't-"**  
Kyungsoo doesn't get to finish his sentence as his stomach makes the loudest noise possible, making him blush in embarrassment and Chanyeol smile his brightest smile.  
**"Come on Kyungsoo. Let's have dinner together. One meal with me won't hurt you."**

Hating the fact that it looks like he's joining Chanyeol because he wants to and not because this was originally his plan anyway, Kyungsoo sighs and gets off the car. They slowly walk towards the restaurant, Kyungsoo looking at the big and shiny sign while Chanyeol's loving eyes rest on the smaller's face.


End file.
